


A Matter of Time

by TheFreakWithTheWings



Series: Further Tumblr prompts [5]
Category: Elementary (TV), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Fusion, Jedi Joan Watson, Jedi Sherlock Holmes, Sith Moriarty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-06-01 00:49:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15131420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFreakWithTheWings/pseuds/TheFreakWithTheWings
Summary: “Well, do you know what I find curious?” Moriarty asked. She continued before he could respond. “A Jedi Investigator who works solely on Coruscant being sent so far into the Outer Rim, and without your Healer friend by your side.”“What did you give me?” Sherlock asked. “I know it’s some kind of Force inhibitor.”





	A Matter of Time

“Sherlock, Sherlock, Sherlock,” Moriarty chided, her cultured accent curling around him like a caress. “Surely you should know better than to go poking around Sith Temples.”

“I got curious,” Sherlock said, blinking sweat out of his eyes. Moriarty had injected him with something while he’d been unconscious, and it was blocking the majority of his connection to the Force. She had also suspended him in a slowly rotating energy field. A lesser person would have become horribly dizzy, but he had taught himself various techniques to resist dizziness in a fit of boredom some years ago. Only a few of them relied on the Force, so he would be fine as long as he kept his wits about him.

“Well, do you know what I find curious?” Moriarty asked. She continued before he could respond. “A Jedi Investigator who works solely on Coruscant being sent so far into the Outer Rim, and without your Healer friend by your side.”

“What did you give me?” Sherlock asked. “I know it’s some kind of Force inhibitor.”

“One of my own creation. I’m quite proud of it too. You see, it completely prevents a person from doing anything with the Force other than feeling that it exists so that they can know just what it is they’re missing at all times, unless…” she paused dramatically and ran a fingernail down his cheek. “They give in to the Dark side.”

“I think I’ll pass,” Sherlock said, jerking his head out of her reach. “Watson will be here any minute, and then the drug will be out of my system soon enough.”

“No, I don’t believe it will,” Moriarty replied, her eyes gleaming gold. “The effects of this drug are rather permanent. I’m afraid your only options are to either join me in the Dark side or give up using the Force forever.”

“Well, then I suppose I’ll just have to stop using the Force,” he said. It would be difficult, especially with the sinister promise of the Dark side looming over him, but he would have no other choice. Giving in, using the Dark side, would mean losing everything he’d built, losing the support of Captain Gregson, Detective Bell, Master Sinube, losing Joan. If it came down to a choice between the Dark side and that, Sherlock would give up the Force any day.

“Oh, Sherlock,” Moriarty said, the gold fading from her eyes. “It isn’t a matter of if now, simply when. I’ll come back for you then, love.”

Moriarty then vanished into the gloom of the Sith Temple.

Moments later, Joan burst in, her green lightsaber ablaze.

“Sherlock, are you okay?” she asked as she hurried over and carefully released him.

“As well as I can be, given the circumstances,” he said. “Moriarty gave me a Force inhibitor when she found me.”

Joan checked him over, making sure Moriarty hadn’t left any other injuries before she said “Alright, let’s get you home now. We’ll take care of that once we get back.”

**Author's Note:**

> Someday I might expand this into a whole fic. Someday.


End file.
